villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Admiral Razorbeard
Admiral Razorbeard (simply known as Razorbeard) is the main antagonist of Rayman 2: The Great Escape. He is the tyrannical leader of an army of robotic pirates who invaded Rayman's world and enslaved the inhabitants. He was voiced by Ken Starcevic, who also played André in Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc. Description Admiral Razorbeard is a short robot with a peg-leg, wearing a huge Admiral's hat and striped red-and-white trousers. He also has a large, crooked metal beard, as his name says. According to Hands Down! comics, his beard is made of steel. He lives in the most colossal flying ship, Buccaneer, which is also a base of operations. History ''Rayman 2: The Great Escape'' At the very start of the game, Rayman himself is imprisoned and has to escape from the pirates and then begins finding and rescuing all of his other friends. Eventually, Rayman learns that Razorbeard can be defeated by obtaining four elemental masks and summoning the god Polokus. Admiral Razorbeard spends the entire game in the Crow's nest of his ship, where he is warned by his assistant of Rayman's heroics and gives orders to stop him at all costs and to get the masks before he does. Later in the game, Razorbeard is seen purchasing a giant robot called the "Grolgoth" from an independent warmonger to fight Rayman with. Sure enough, this robot makes its appearance at the end of the game when Rayman launches himself up to Razorbeard's ship and is confronted by his mech. The platform they are fighting on soon breaks and they fall into the reactor core of the ship, where the robot and ship are destroyed, but Razorbeard himself escapes in a flying saucer. ''Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc'' Admiral Razorbeard's fate is revealed in the sequel to Rayman 2. His deactivated body, along with other Robo-Pirates, is seen in a secret chamber, hidden inside of a gigantic boiler in the Hoodlum Headquarters. The Robo-Pirates' positions behind a long table resembles Leonardo da Vinci's famous painting, The Last Supper, with Razorbeard in the place of Jesus. It is unknown if they are just statues or real Robo-Pirates that were captured and disabled by the Hoodlums. ''Rayman 3'' (Game Boy Advance) Admiral Razorbeard appears as the major villain again in Rayman 3 version for Game Boy Advance. It is revealed that Razobeard is hiding somewhere in the Glade of Dreams, with a small group of surviving Robo-Pirates. When he learns that Globox had swallowed André, he decides to capture Globox and harness André's power. He also got another Grolgoth which he tries to destroy Rayman again with. ''Rayman: The Animated Series'' Admiral Razorbeard is a villain in the Lac-Mac Napping, the pilot episode of the series. However, his role is much smaller than in the games - Razorbeard works as a henchman of Rigatoni, the evil ringmaster of an intergalactic circus. Razorbeard captures strange creatures who are then forced to work as slaves in the circus. His physical appearance has also changed - Razobeard now has a mouth under his beard and there is a symbol of crossed keys on his hat instead of the Robo-Pirate insignia. He is a human now, with non-robotic voice that was provided by Carlos Alazraqui. He was also the only villain from the video games to appear in the TV series. Other appearances Admiral Razorbeard also appears as a playable character in Rayman M and Rayman Arena where his wife, Razorwife, is firstly introduced. His last appearance is the racing game Rayman Kart where he is a playable character, too. Trivia *Razorbeard's original name was "Razor Face". Navigation Category:Pirates Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Rayman Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Leader Category:Slaver Category:Kidnapper Category:Defilers Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Minion Category:Tyrants Category:Military Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Warlords Category:Mongers Category:Vengeful Category:Neutral Evil Category:Gaolers Category:Nemesis Category:Egotist Category:Hegemony Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Terrorists Category:Wrathful Category:Strategic Category:Successful Category:Aliens Category:Evil from the Past Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Spouses Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Opportunists Category:Provoker Category:Homicidal Category:Psychopath Category:Oppressors Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Necessary Evil Category:Destroyers Category:Fighters Category:Non-Action Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Control Freaks Category:Mastermind Category:Crime Lord Category:Murderer Category:Sadists Category:Weaklings Category:Totalitarians Category:Genderless